dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Silverstein
|birthplace = Plainfield, New Jersey, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2000-present |status = Active |website = Keith Silverstein }}Keith Silverstein (born December 24, 1970) is an American voice actor who works for anime series and video games. He's best known for voicing Kimimaro Kaguya in Naruto, Detective Kun-Kun in Rozen Maiden, Captain Gantu in Stitch!, Kazuo Aida in Honey & Clover, and Johan Liebert in Monster for which he received critical praise. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''3%'' (2016-present) - Alvaro, Additional Voices *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Cosini, Michel Duprez *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Angel Rubio (Spliced Bread Dub) *''The Naked Director'' (2019-present) - Takei *''Family Business'' (2019-present) - Additional Voices *''Osmosis'' (2019-present) - Additional Voices Films *''The Killer'' (2017) - Lieutenant Sobral, Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2018) - Isshin Kurosaki *''On My Skin'' (2018) - Additional Voices Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Wakfu'' (2008-2017) - Ruel Stroud (eps. 53-65), Sipho *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Gabriel Agreste / Hawk Moth, Prince Ali (ep. 14) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Kenji Tsukino, Old Fortune Teller (ep. 2), Radio Producer (ep. 3), Shapelin Trainer (ep. 4), Yūsuke Amade (ep. 6), Waiter (ep. 6), Officer (ep. 7), Sailor V Game Narrator (ep. 8), Bus Driver (ep. 9), Mailman (ep. 17), Mika's Classmate (ep. 18), Sailor V Game Announcer (ep. 21), Monster (ep. 23), Thug (ep. 25), Bank Robber (ep. 33), Noble (ep. 37), Green Monster (ep. 42) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Kenji Tsukino, TV-Ashita Executive (ep. 48), Father (ep. 79), Green Monster (flashback; ep. 89), Thug (flashback; ep. 89) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Professor Souichi Tomoe, Kameda (ep. 92), Germatoid (ep. 124) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (1996-1997) - Professor Souichi Tomoe *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Kimimaro, Rokkaku Ryūdōin, Gantetsu *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Mabashi, Zennosuke Kurumadani (ep. 80), Coyote Stark, Aaroniero Arruruerie (low voice), Tesia Lindocruz, Tensa Zangetsu, Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Pinwheel Man (ep. 21), Sabini (ep. 22) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Mr. S, Uncle (ep. 2), Driver A (ep. 7), Driver B (ep. 7), Stone Age Man (ep. 22), Wishrabiit (ep. 30), Demon (ep. 37) *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Danna Toramizu, Girom, Rolan *''Tokko'' (2006) - Akito Suzuka (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Lemaire, Jibral Soldier (ep. 8), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 15), Angel (ep. 25), Scientist (eps. 44-45) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Makken Jokin, Beastman, Gang Member (ep. 1), Jamo-nana (ep. 4), Villager (ep. 5), Citizen (ep. 19), Gabal (ep. 27) *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Captain Gantu, Mr. Kamihara, Camera Shop Owner, Link (ep. 33), Spike (eps. 33, 62), Tree Monster (ep. 35), Tokkae (ep. 36), Gantu's Sister (ep. 40), Houdini (ep. 48), TV Reporter (ep. 54), Alien Platypus (ep. 64), Computer Voice (ep. 65), Hamada (ep. 66), Ronaldo (ep. 71), Shrink (ep. 76), Fudgy (ep. 80) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Apollomon Whispered, Bishop Chessmon (ep. 52) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Tom Tanaka, Yellow Scarf B (ep. 5), Yellow Scarf Member (ep. 22) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Dragold *''Blade'' (2011) - Cimarron (ep. 5) *''Wolverine'' (2011) - Madripoor Resident (ep. 6), Madripoor Thug (ep. 9) *''X-Men'' (2011) - Passengers (ep. 1), Store Owner (ep. 2) *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Brute, Elric, Rascal, Gloomy Boy (ep. 1), Cornelius Friend B (ep. 3), Superbott (ep. 28) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Robert E.O. Speedwagon *''Monsuno'' (2012-2014) - Dax, Christoph, Commander Trey, Dom Pyro, Master Ey *''World War Blue'' (2012) - Kichou *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Heads Hydra *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Manager (ep. 5), Businessman (ep. 9), Director (ep. 11), Mirror Distain (ep. 11) *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Lieutenant Commander, Council Member, Assembly Member (ep. 9), Trainee (ep. 9) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Kenji Tsukino, Professor Souichi Tomoe, Endo (ep. 11), Host (ep. 16), Paparazzi (ep. 27) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Monspeet, Patron (ep. 1), Solider (ep. 3) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Tom Tanaka, Fukumi, Reporter C (ep. 3), Shiki's Underling (ep. 9), Dollar (ep. 11), Old Man (ep. 18) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Deep Sea King *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Koji Tanaka *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Mori Ōgai *''Konosuba! God's Blessing on This Wonderful World'' (2016) - Keith, Galile, Professor (ep. 10) *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Girolamo Casiraghi, Imusa, Man (ep. 6) *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Megumu Koyama *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Aldebaran, Quark (ep. 11), Rickert Hoffman (ep. 13) *''Children of the Whales'' (2017) - Hakuji *''Fate/Apocrypha'' (2017) - William Shakespeare/Caster of Red, King Gunther, Driver (ep. 3), News Anchor (ep. 6) *''ID-0'' (2017) - Grayman *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Nicholas (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''A.I.C.O. Incarnation'' (2018) - Susumu Kurose *''B: The Beginning'' (2018) - Yellow (ep. 2), Man (ep. 3), Old Man (ep. 4), Man (ep. 5), Police Officer (ep. 5) *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Lost Song'' (2018) - Barza Beamols *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Kukun *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Announcer, Spectator (ep. 1), Fan (ep. 4), Rainy Kubota (ep. 4), MC (eps. 10-11, 13) *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Dietfried Bougainvillea OVAs & Specials *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Jack Roland *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Cancer Manigoldo *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Full Frontal, Operator (ep. 4), Char Aznable (ep. 7) Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Willy *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - George Merry, Arrow *''Millennium Actress'' (2001) - Junichi Otaki (Redub) *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Redline'' (2009) - Johnny Boya *''Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone'' (2014) - Arsène Lupin III *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Ship Mouse C (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''The Laws of the Universe Part 0'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''In This Corner of the World'' (2016) - Crayon Shopkeeper, Kimono Shopkeeper, Man Avoiding Bomb Shelter, Man Finding Seaweed, Police Officer B *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Gild Tesoro *''Blame!'' (2017) - Sutezo *''Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Oath's Finale'' (2019) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Judgment'' (2018) - Satoshi Shioya *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Port Royal Citizen External Links *Keith Silverstein at the Internet Movie Database *Keith Silverstein at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions